This is a new application for Phase I of the Community Network Program (CNP) RFA. The purpose is to propose an active and comprehensive community-based program to reduce disparities of breast, prostate, colorectal and lung cancer that adversely affect older, underserved, African American adults in metropolitan Detroit. We propose to mobilize an intensive system of community-based participatory education, training, and research, given that data from our region demonstrate that older African Americans disproportionately experience higher rates of these cancers, are first diagnosed at later stage disease, and suffer higher mortality rates. The goal of our proposed CNP is to catalyze and sustain a strong community based movement to significantly improve access to and engagement of beneficial interventions to increase cancer screening and early stage detection, diagnosis and treatment. This RFA affords a most important and unique opportunity for researchers and clinicians at the Barbara Ann Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI), the Institute of Gerontology (IOG) and the Center for Urban and African American Health (CUAAH), all at Wayne State University, to combine our expertise and community contacts to create a vibrant and comprehensive community participatory education, training and behavioral research program. We are located in downtown Detroit, and our collective mission is to serve the health and welfare needs of our minority constituencies living in our socially and economically challenged urban neighborhoods. The aim for the first year is to create enduring partnerships among community leaders, researchers and medical professionalsto facilitate and sustain education, research and training programs that reduce disparities; the aim of the second year is to develop community-based participatory research and training projects to promote secondary prevention behaviors including early detection, treatment seeking and routine surveillance; and the aim for years 3-5 is to implement, evaluate and sustain interventions and research to eradicate cancer health disparities.